Ana.txt
ana.txt is a configuration file in main directory. It contains some custom options that can be set by users favour. Original setting //解析モード off //加齢で死亡する on //65歳以上は能力が低下する on //能力上限 120 //懐妊から何ヶ月で生まれる？ 12 //オルド可能年齢 18 //文字カラー RGB 50,255,255 240,240,30 40,230,230 //ＢＯＸタイトルグラデーションカラー 00ffff,0000aa 00ff00,002211 00ffff,0055aa //ＢＯＸタイトル 和風 off //新型兵器リリース回数 変更不可 4 //惑星防衛　陸戦部隊の配備最大数 15000 //特命担当最大数 3 //諜報担当最大数 7 //人事担当最大数 7 //技術担当最大数 10 //経済担当最大数 7 //防衛担当最大数 7 //補給担当最大数 7 //担当に配属可能な最低年齢 12 //マップエディットモード off //１年は何カ月？　12-36 12 //要塞補給回復系数　小さくすると要塞の修理が速くなる 10 //1国あたり機動艦隊最大保有 10 //人口増加対策費 15000 //緊急経済対策費 15000 //忠誠アップ単価 3000 //保有資金最大 5000000 //惑星人口最大 500000 //分将最大人数 8 //将軍最大人数 4 //部隊招集の追加艦数 600 //もっと部隊招集の追加艦数 1000 //複数同時妊娠可能(家族判定、セリフ表示で不整合あり) off //海賊契約期間 6 //無双モードの初期追加予算 500000 //子顔から大人顔グラに変わる年齢 17 //養子にできる最大人数 2 //養子にできる年齢MIN 5 //養子にできる年齢MAX 12 //HEX上の艦隊移動速度は機動力に関係なく一定にする on //移動速度一定の場合の速度　29以下を設定 16 //部下最大人数 80 //未使用 on //imgフォルダ使用 off //eveフォルダ使用 on //facフォルダ使用 on //特殊砲animeフォルダ使用 off //未使用 off //性奴隷にした時の能力ダウンon/off on //隠居年齢 40 //後見人年齢 15 //エキスパートモードの信念を表示する off //1回の攻撃損害上限 0:制限なし 600 //捕虜にオルドコマンドを表示する off //いんご設定 ち○こ,肉穴,子種,愛液, //勅命デバッグモード off //死者回転 off //艦隊補給係数 x1-10 艦補給数の調整。1で基準値の1倍。 初期値は4倍。 4 //戦闘アニメ配置変更 on //機能設定はモードに関係なく以下の設定を有効にする off //機能設定 覇王の行動に対象外の部下忠誠が影響する on //機能設定 派閥による分裂　ON/OFF　※この項目は無効 on //機能設定 戦場熟知使用 ON/OFF on //機能設定 軍議（攻撃目標）使用 ON/OFF on //機能設定 ニセ目標情報の使用　軍議ONの場合に有効 on //機能設定 世論使用 ON/OFF on //未使用 on //機能設定 外交コマンドの使用 on //機能設定 アイテムの使用 on //機能設定 レーダー使用 on //機能設定 技術開発コマンドの使用 on //機能設定 諜報担当を使用する、全艦隊・全惑星情報が非表示になる on //機能設定 奇策の使用 on //機能設定 海賊の登場 on Translation * 解析モード ** Open debugging mode. Must add log folder in main directory. ** Parameter: on or off. * 加齢で死亡する ** Parameter: on or off. * 65歳以上は能力が低下する ** Character's abilities will lower when older than 65 years old. ** Parameter: on or off. * 能力上限 ** Maximum number of ability character can get. ** Parameter: Number. * 懐妊から何ヶ月で生まれる？ ** "How many months from pregnancy to birth?" -- That is, the gestational age for pregnant characters. ** Parameter: Number. * オルド可能年齢 ** Minimum age for sex. ** Parameter: Number. * 文字カラー RGB 50,255,255 240,240,30 * ＢＯＸタイトルグラデーションカラー 00ffff,0000aa 00ff00,002211 * ＢＯＸタイトル 和風 ** "Japanese style box title", but seems like it doesn't work. ** Parameter: on or off. * 新型兵器リリース回数 変更不可 ** New weapons release counts. This value cannot be modified. ** Parameter: Number. * 惑星防衛　陸戦部隊の配備最大数 ** Maximum number for planet guardian. ** Parameter: Number. * 特命担当最大数 ** Maximum number for Life Guard . ** Parameter: Number. * 諜報担当最大数 ** Maximum number for Intelligence Advisor. ** Parameter: Number. * 人事担当最大数 ** Maximum number for Personnel Advisor. ** Parameter: Number. * 技術担当最大数 ** Maximum number for Science Advisor. ** Parameter: Number. * 経済担当最大数 ** Maximum number for Economic Advisor. ** Parameter: Number. * 防衛担当最大数 ** Maximum number for Defense Advisor. ** Parameter: Number. * 補給担当最大数 ** Maximum number for Supply Advisor. ** Parameter: Number. * 担当に配属可能な最低年齢 ** Minimum age that can offer job for characters. ** Parameter: Number. * マップエディットモード ** Open map edit mode. ** Parameter: on or off. * １年は何カ月？　12-36 ** How many months a year have? 12-36 ** Parameter: Number between 12 and 36. * 海賊契約期間 ** Contract period with pirate. Unit: Month. ** Parameter: Number. * 捕虜にオルドコマンドを表示する ** Sex with female prisoners. ** Parameter: on or off. * 死者回転 ** Rebirth for deceased characters. ** Parameter: on or off. * 機能設定 海賊の登場 ** System setting: Pirates are available. ** Parameter: on or off. Category:System